


Here, with you.

by quinzzzells



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, cute beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinzzzells/pseuds/quinzzzells
Summary: Amethyst wasn't the best person, but Peridot saw so much in her, and one day she'd make Amethyst see herself for what she is.Peridot got lonely and tired, but Amethyst could never get tired of her.





	Here, with you.

**Author's Note:**

> i am NOT dead, just suuuper busy with life omg.

It was late. Too late to be night but too early for Amethyst to consider it morning. She hadn't slept, at all really. She felt too sick, sad. Felt like she was a terrible person, but when didn't she think that?

It was late, and Peridot was sleeping. Amethyst, didn't want to interrupt her, so she kept her sniffling and short gasps of air to a minimum. It didn't go to plan, because soon Peridot shifted, and groggily rubbed an eye, looking at Amethyst's broad shoulders.

"Love... come back to bed." Peridot gently placed a small hand on Amethyst's shoulder, before Amethyst shook her head.

"N-no." Her voice broke, causing Peri to sit up in bed, looking at her lover in worry.

"Amethyst, what's wrong?" Peridot said softly, gently rubbing her partner's bicep.

"I just... Peri, I am such a terrible person." Amethyst whimpered, more hot tears leaking down her face.

Peridot wrapped her arms around her quartz, gently kissing her cheek.  
"That isn't true." 

"Yes it is, I'm such a mistake." Amethyst grunted.

Peridot shook her head, pulling back to look at Amethyst directly in the eyes.

"You're Amethyst, you're perfect love. You're perfect to me." Peridot smilied gently, exhaustion still evident on her features.

Amethyst blinked, air caught in her lungs. She cupped Peridot's cheek and softly brought their lips together, Peridot leaving a soft hum of happiness.

It soon was sunrise, the orb softly kissing the earth with light, as wildlife and flora sprung to attention, there was always so many beautiful colours.

Amethyst pulled away from Peridot, looking at the window.  
"It's sunrise hon.." She looked back down to Peridot's annoyed face, but that melted into one of adoration upon hearing it was sunrise.

"Come back here and we can watch it while doing what humans do." Peridot looped her arms back around Amethyst's neck.

"Kissing?" Amethyst chuckled, leaning back in and continuing on where they left off.

"Yeah."


End file.
